Turbo Fast Wander Over Yonder crossover. Take a Hint
This takes place during Tiger Beetle mating Season, while all the Tiger Beetles are trying to ask Tiger Lily out) (Mating Season is like Valentines) Wander: You Ok Tiger Lily Tiger Lily: Just annoyed! Mating season Wander: Mating Season? Tiger lily: Its when All the Tiger Beetles try to ask the girls out, they make me fall in love with them. Its Like Valenontines for Animals. You Hate and wish the Day to be gone, because its so annoying. Wander: Oh We Had Valentines on Earth Me and Sylvia went their Tiger Lily: You on earth Tiger Lily *gets up and walks out the door* Tiger Beetle 1: *Clicking noise with his Manibibles (manidibles are the Pinscers near the bugs mouth) Hey GURL! Tiger Lily: Leave me alone Tiger Beetle 2: *clicking noise with his Manibidbles) HEY GURL! Tiger Lily: ♫ *sings* Why am i always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see em coming form the left or from right ♫ Tiger Beetle 3" *clicking noise with his Manibidbles) Hey girl! *making kissy faces* Wanna go out Tiger lily: I don't wanna be a priss I'm just trying to be polite But it always seems to bit me in the- *gets kissed* Tiger beetle 3: Like it Whats your number Tiger Lily: Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot you think that we should hook up but i think that we should not *Turns away* Hahaha With you No way, NOT A CHANCE! Tiger Beetle 4: Hello! *gives away warn delightful smile* Tiger lily: *feels a rush of love* Tiger beetle 4: Girl we should go out! Tiger lily: *felling of love goes away* You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth And that is when it started going south *turns away and walks off* LOSER! Hardcase: *places his hands On tigerlily's hips and leads in for a kiss* Tiger Lily: Get your hands off my hips fore I punch you in the lips *punchs Hardcase in the mouth* stop your staring at my Hey! Hardcase: Come on Baby i'm the leader. I can make these Mean Boys leave you alone Tiger Lily: Take a hint Take a hint Hardcase: Can I buy you a Drink Tiger Lily: No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint,Take a hint Take a hint T-take a hint Take hint, Hardcase: Thats insect I've been eating Honey, If you would eat like us. Maybe you'll get the breath *smirks* Tiger lily: EW GROSS! you know I'm a household Pet! Hardcase: *leans in for a kiss* Tiger Lily: I guess you still don't get so lets take from the top Hardcase: Whats your sigh! Tiger lily: you asked what my sign is And I told you it was stop *points at a stop sigh as she sings it* Hardcase: So Honeybell Tiger Lily: that's not my name hardcase: Lily Barbie, Kim, Kimmie, Sarah, Sari, Annie, Ashley, Alexis, Allison, Joanna, Star Tiger Lily: *shakes her head to each name* And if I had a dime for every single name you dropped you'd be here and Id be on a yacht (Oh!) Hardcase; *places his hands on her hips, trying his best to kiss her again* Tiger lily: Get your hands off my hips fore I punch you in the lips *punches Hardcase in the lips* Hardcase; *stares at Tiger lily's butt* Tiger lily: stop your staring at my Hey! Take a hint Take a hint, No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint,Take a hint Take a hint T-take a hint Take hint, 20 other Tiger Beetles: Hey girl wanna go out Tiger Lily: *turns to Hardcase* What about "No!" don't you get so go and tell your friends I'm not really interested, Hardcase: *growls* Tiger Lily: It's about time that your leaving I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and You'll be gone One Hardcase: *grabs hips and kisses her* Get your hands off my Two or I'll I punch you in the Three Stop your staring at my Hey Tiger lily: Take a hint Take a hint I am not your missing link let me tell you what I think I think you could us a mint Take a hint Take a hint Take a hint Take a hint, Oooh Get your hands off my hips fore I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my Hey! Take a hint Take a hint, No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint,Take a hint Take a hint T-take a hint Take hint,La,La,La,La,La,La, *runs out the door and to wander and slyvia* Sylvia: I HEARD YOU SINGING YOUR GOOD Tiger lily: Thanks Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:RoboPacker's Pages Category:RoboPacker's Stories